


Snow Red, White, and Blue

by SarahHBE



Series: Cap-IM 2018 Bingos [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tales, M/M, Snow White - Freeform, lots of talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: For the Cap-Ironman Fairy Tale Bingo I present Enchantress shenanigans resulting in the Avengers playing out Snow White.  Special appearance of Steve Rogers in a dress.





	Snow Red, White, and Blue

“Yep, nope.”  Steve said wholeheartedly.

“Oh my God, Steve, save us!” Clint ran grasping at Steve’s knees.  Normally Clint would have to fall to his knees for such a feat but since he was barley pushing 3 feet in height all he had to do was bend down a little.

“Would someone please tell me what’s going on?  Weren’t we just fighting the Enchantress?” Jan asked from where she lounged in a chair.

“I’m guessing we’re in some weird version of Snow White.  The Disney version.”  A voice popped up from behind Steve and he nearly jumped out of his skin.  Natasha stood there digging dirt out of her fingernails with a bedazzled knife.  “Probably some kind of spell she cooked up.”

“I thought you were supposed to leave after deciding to not kill me.”  Steve pointed out as Natasha walked into the cottage.  The redhead just shrugged.

“Awe, Nat got to be the huntsman.  Unfair.”  Whined Clint.

“So, we just play it out and this should end?”  Steve was hopeful, anything to get him out of this dress.

“Or it just makes us enact another fairy tale?”  Natasha pointed out.  “But it’s not like we have a lot of options.”

Steve looked over the group in the cottage.  The dwarf sized Clint was accompanied by Thor (the male, non frog type), Jan, the Hulk, Professor Pym, Peter, and a hairy sulky fellow with hair styled to look like devil horns.

“Who are you?”  Steve asked thoroughly confused. 

“Oh, Steve, this is Logan.  He’s a new recruit, hasn’t been introduced yet due to copyrights.”  Jan hugged the man to her side and he looked both bemused and pissed off.

Clint snickered.  “He’s Grumpy.  You know, like from the movie.”

Logan let out a rather impressive growl.

“I have seen the film, Clint.  In theater when it first released.”

“Man you’re old.”  Peter piped up suddenly only to descend into a fit of sneezes.  “Can we go home now?”

Steve stroked his chin thinking.  “Well, the movie ends with Snow White –“

“You.” Clint interjects and Steve glares at him.

“With Snow White getting woken up by the prince.”

“Oh, my GOD, you’re going to get kissed awake by Tony!!”  Jan shrieks in delight.  Steve has to fight down the blush that threatens his face.  He was really white as snow and the blush would be completely obvious.

“First he has to eat the poison apple.”  Logan points out.

“And that is why I am here.”  All eyes turn to the open window where Loki, the female version, was leaning into the cottage.  She was holding up a blood red apple in her hand.

“Ain’t you supposed to be an old crone?”  Logan asked.

“You sure know a lot about this movie.”  Hank seemed intrigued as he eyed the unknown man.  Logan simply shrugged.

“Saw it when it first came out, too.”

“Real-“

“Okay, I’m not eating poison.  Mostly we just need the prince to show up and, uh, kiss me?”  The blush broke free and Jan cooed at him.  Steve half expected something from Clint but when he looked down he found Clint had fallen asleep at his feet.

“How come the prince shows up anyways?”  Jan tapped a finger to her chin undoubtedly trying to recall the movie.

“Hears about a pretty lady in a glass coffin and comes sniffin’.”  Logan clarifies.  “After a year.”

There’s a collective groan, but Steve isn’t going to give up.

“He hears about it, so we just need to spread the word about the, uh, princess in the coffin and he should show up.”  Steve smiled in triumph.  It should work, right?

“I sent out heralds to all the neighboring kingdoms before heading here.”  Loki said.  “Sure you don’t want to just try the apple?”

Steve gave the Asgardian a baleful look.

“Why don’t you just magic us out of here!!!”  Clint suddenly shouted, coming to his full height to wave an angry finger at Lady Loki.

“Don’t you think I’ve tried.”  The look Loki gave the archer could have frozen lava.

“Don’t worry!  I’m here!!!”  A new voice shouted.  Everyone turned to see Tony in the yard, bent at the waist grasping for air.

“Aren’t you supposed to have a horse?”  Logan asked.

“Seriously, how do you know so much about this?”  Peter asked incredulously.

Tony just waved away the noise and Steve had to admit that the brunette looked quite nice in his prince get up.  It looked a little like the outfit he got when the Inhumans visited the Academy.

“So, who do I gotta kiss to get out of . . .”  Tony’s voice trailed off as he looked from person to person before stopping on Steve.  The smile Tony gave him made the blush come back worse than before.

“Looking good, Rogers.”  Tony winked.

“KISS, KISS, KISS!!” Jan shrieked again, making everyone wince.

Tony came closer, a hand running down the side of the corset Steve was wearing.

“Gotta say, if it’s really ‘loves first kiss’ that’s the key we’re going to have problems considering how long we’ve been dating.”

“Why do you know about this movie?” Clint asked at exactly the same moment Peter groaned.

“Gross, it’s like watching my parents paw at each other.”

Tony leaned in and like always Steve felt as if he was being tugged forward as well.  The warm press of the brunette’s lips against his own sent a familiar and exciting thrill down Steve’s spine and soon he lost himself in the press of lips, the way Tony’s mouth and tongue moved against his own.

“You can stop now.”  Someone said. 

Reluctantly Steve pulled away and blinked.  Looking around he found they were back on the campus and Jan and Peter had tied up the Enchantress.

“That was a very pretty dress, Steve.”  Tony said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're curious:  
> Snow White/Steve Rogers  
> Prince Ferdinand/Tony Stark  
> Evil Queen/Loki  
> Huntsman/Natasha  
> Doc/Thor  
> Grumpy/Logan  
> Happy/Jan  
> Sleepy/Clint  
> Dopey/Hulk  
> Bashful/Hank  
> Sneezy/Peter
> 
> Lol, this almost didn't get posted here because of how short it is but I decided too after all. Find most of my shorter SteveTony stories on my Tumblr [sarahhbe](https://sarahhbe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
